


Pineapple Pizza

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: Josh is your boyfriend. Danny is your friend...or?





	Pineapple Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I dangerously swerved out of our lanes. Here's the outcome.

Danny stood next to you, the record in his hands.

“This is my favorite right now, I can’t stop listening to it.” He beamed.

You smiled and looked up at his face, hovering several inches above yours. You loved seeing him be excited about things, he had a childlike wonder about it. His eyes locked with yours, and his goofy smile turned serious. You saw his eyes scan your face and land on your lips. You stood perfectly still, afraid of whatever was about to happen.

Suddenly, the door burst open and your boyfriend Josh walked in with pizza boxes in his hands.

You quickly turned away from Danny. Luckily, Josh seemed to be oblivious to the proximity between you two.

“I got you guys one with pineapple, I know you both like that crap.” He winked at you.

Both yours and Danny’s fave topping was pineapple.

“Thanks sunshine!” You replied.

Danny swallowed hard. “Thanks, man.”

You sat next to Josh as he opened the first box set on the coffee table. Danny sat across from you both and went for the second box, opened it and turned it towards you to get the first slice.

“Thanks” you said not meeting his eyes, his gorgeous hazel eyes. He nodded silently and reached in for his own slice.

“Danny, man, you alright? You look like you saw a ghost!” Josh joked between bites.

Danny’s eyes went wide, “Nah, man. Just super hungry I think.”

Josh nodded satisfied. You chewed slowly.

You all continued eating in silence. Josh stood suddenly and walked over the record player and started playing some music. It helped fill the silence. When you were all full, Josh went over to the record player and stopped the music. He pulled out his phone and began playing your song. He started to sing while looking at you.

I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day!

When it’s cold outside, I got the month of May!

You began to blush as he grooved to the music making big hand gestures pointing at you. You suddenly remembered Danny was in the room. He had made himself small in his seat, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He looked…withdrawn. He was staring down at his shoes.

The song ended and Josh was kneeling theatrically in front of you, his arms outstretched above his head, phone in hand. You clapped and leaned forward and kissed him. Danny stood obviously uncomfortable; he was wringing his hands in front of him.

“Sorry if I got a little carried away with my performance.” Josh smiled, he turned to Danny. Danny nodded and gave him a tight-lipped smile. “She just inspires me sometimes!” He looked over at you beaming.

Josh’s phone began ringing. He looked at the screen.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for this guy to call all day, I’m gonna take it outside real quick.”

You nodded as Josh answered and left the room. Danny leaned against the wall, his right hand holding on to his left wrist.

You stood, “Danny?”

He didn’t look at you, “Yeah?”

You stepped closer to him, your voice low. “What’s going on?”

“I—I don’t… nothing.” He shook his head with a nervous smile. He ran his hand through his hair. Still, he did not look at you.

“Danny, you know and I know that something was going on right before Josh got here.”

“Please. Please, can we pretend it didn’t?” he pleaded as his big eyes filled with tears, finally meeting yours. You looked at him for a long moment, trying to understand.

“I didn’t know…it was like that, for you.” You felt suddenly guilty. “I’m sorry.” Your eyes began to sting with tears.

Danny gave a little shake of his head, “It’s not your fault.” His voice was low but you heard it crack.

Josh came back into the room, happy about the outcome of his phone conversation. He stopped and stared at you and Danny.

“Everything okay?”

“I think there was something wrong with our pizza,” You answered slowly, “We’re feeling a little weird.”

“Told you guys that pineapple on pizza was crap.”

You nodded.

“Are you ready to go home, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” You gathered your things while Josh waited by the door.

“I hope you feel better.” You told Danny when Josh opened the door.

“Yeah, I hope you do too.” Danny smiled weakly and waved you goodbye.


End file.
